


A gift from Norman

by sierraadeux



Series: companions through life [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, blame phil's instagram post for this, just a little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22481917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sierraadeux/pseuds/sierraadeux
Summary: Dan wakes Phil on his birthday.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: companions through life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617661
Comments: 17
Kudos: 141





	A gift from Norman

“Mmph,” Phil groans, sleepily squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to somehow return to the dream he was just pulled out of. He wants to go back to dream Phil, chasing corgis down the beach, but the weight on his stomach that woke him shifts and… giggles? 

Phil smiles, eyes still shut, dream Phil has nothing on reality. 

“Good morning birthday boy,” Dan’s low, sleepy morning voice fills his ears. He chuckles, “Am I allowed to say happy birthday now, it’s morning.” 

Phil blindly reaches for Dan’s waist, slowly blinking his eyes open. He gives him a gentle squeeze as his eyes adjust to the morning light. Dan’s definitely been up for a while - if the open blinds in their room are any indication. 

“Morning.” Phil grins as Dan, almost, comes into focus. He’s sat on his stomach, knees on either side of Phil’s waist. Dan’s one step ahead of Phil, leaning over to the side to swipe his glasses off the nightstand. 

“Thanks,” he hums as Dan gently places them on his face. It should be terrifying, someone else shoving glasses at your eyes, but Dan’s done this hundreds - if not thousands - of times. He’s only poked Phil in the eye once or twice. But who’s counting? 

With his glasses on, the beautiful man in front of him comes into view. He looks like he’s showered, his curls still damp, but he’s still in his pajamas. All soft and warm for Phil. 

“It’s my birthday.” 

Dan rolls his eyes, “It’s been your birthday all month.” 

“An-”

“And it will still be your birthday for the next two weeks,” Dan steals the words from Phil’s mouth. Leaning down to kiss it. He pulls away too quickly though, sitting back up straight on Phil’s tummy. 

“No come back,” Phil whines, trying to pull Dan closer by his hold on his waist. Dan only tuts, Phil’s arms still haven’t fully woken up so it’s easy for him to resist. Phil tries to prop himself up, to get closer to Dan, but Dan reaches behind his back instead, pulling something out, then pushing Phil back down.

Oh, Phil could get behind this. He wasn’t typically a sex in the morning kind of guy, but it _is_ his birthday. Maybe thirty-three will bring some new spontaneity with it. 

But Dan doesn’t push up against him, nor does he press their mouths together. Instead, he’s pressing soft, barely there kisses to Phil’s cheek, his nose, his other cheek. Phil giggles as Dan shuffles further up his stomach, pressing kisses across his forehead. 

Dan pulls off, but jabs a thumb at Phil’s forehead instead. 

“Ow, what?” 

Dan rolls his eyes, “That didn’t hurt, you big baby.” He pokes at Phil’s forehead again, with a little less gusto this time. 

“What are you doing?” Phil furrows his brows and Dan rubs his thumb between them. Phil relaxes, accepting whatever the hell Dan is doing to him. 

“Don’t worry about it, bub.” Dan’s got that cheeky grin on his face - the one Phil knows all too well - as he presses his thumb to his forehead a few times. He sits back, his grin going wider as he looks down at Phil.

“You’re so cute,” Dan huffs out a little laugh before patting behind him once again, this time pulling out his phone. He holds it in front of Phil’s face. 

“Whaaa?” Phil grumbles as the shutter sound of the camera echoes in their room. 

Dan only smiles, “I needed a new lock screen.” He bends down and kisses Phil again, just a quick chaste peck. 

“C’mon, I made you breakfast.” Dan pats at Phil’s thigh before swinging his leg over and climbing off their bed. 

Phil cuddles back into bed for a moment, savoring the softness, it’s his birthday he can have a lie in if he wants to. But he knows Dan won’t let him, so he reluctantly starts to pry himself out of the covers. 

“You made me breakfast and didn’t even bring me coffee in bed?” Phil pouts, but there’s no real disappointment in his voice, Dan knows that. “Santa, I want a new boyfriend mine is broken.” He takes Dan’s hand and lets him lead him out of their room. Phil’s stomach grumbles as he starts to smell the distinct smell of pancakes wafting through the apartment. 

“First of all, it’s your birthday not Christmas,” Dan shakes his head, turning them towards the lounge. “And secondly, take it up with Norman. He’s got your gift.” Dan nods his head towards Norman’s - _and their three hundred snails and shrimp's_ \- tank. 

“Hm?” Phil quirks a brow, but Dan just lets go of his hand, pushing gently between Phil’s shoulders as they walk towards the tank. 

“Did you feed him alrea-” the words die in Phil’s throat as he notices the white mug in front of Norman’s tank. It’s piled high with a mountain of whipped cream, with what looks like a caramel drizzle on top. 

“ _Dan."_ Phil wants to cry, he thinks he actually starts to as he sees the design on the mug. On the front of the white mug is one of the thousands of pictures Phil has taken of their little blue fish. He picks it up to inspect it, the image a little blurry with his moist eyes. The smell of caramel and coffee wafts up to his nose. It feels like _home._

“Happy birthday dear,” Dan hums as he wraps his arms around Phil from behind, resting his chin on his shoulder. 

Phil knocks his head gently to the side, soft curls brushing against his cheek. “I love you. Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me, that gift is from Norman.” Dan laughs. 

Phil smiles, holding the mug up to Norman’s tank. Norman is already swimming up close to the front, intrigued by the prospects of a second breakfast. “Thank you Norm,” Phil turns the mug around so Norman can see the picture of himself. Norman flares up. 

“Phil,” Dan laughs, taking a hand off Phil’s stomach and wrapping it around the front of the mug, “don’t do that.” 

Phil giggles. “Oops.” He’s about to turn away from the tank, to give Dan a million thank you kisses, but he catches something odd in the reflection of the tank. He squints his eyes and leans closer. 

Dan is absolutely losing it behind him, his laughter filling their lounge. Across Phil’s forehead is a row of colorful stickers. Phil grins, shaking his head. 

“You’re such a punk.” 

“I love you too, Phil.”


End file.
